


Taking A Chance on Love Again

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Back In the Dating World, Boys In Love, Discussions of new relationships, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black, Past Finn Balor/Sami Zayn, and figuring it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-23 00:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15594360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: "I'm sorry- did I say something wrong?"Seth exhaled, willing the response to come. Finn hadn't said anything wrong-per say. That wasn't his problem. In all reality,hisbest friends had just given Finntheirseal of approval. Something he'dneverreceived when he and Dean were together."No, Babe." Seth scooted over, making room for Finn on the love seat. "Just thinking."





	Taking A Chance on Love Again

**Author's Note:**

> Written for H/C Bingo Round 9: Trust Issues

“You’ve passed the big test.”

Seth glanced up from his phone as Finn walked into the room. "And that would be...?" His voice drifted off. 

"Best friend test. Karl _loves_ you, which is a welcome change. He- well- let's just say Sami drove him mad." Finn stopped behind the chair, reaching down to card his fingers through Seth's hair. His face contorted in concern as he read Seth's face. "I'm sorry- did I say something wrong?" 

Seth exhaled, willing the response to come. Finn hadn't said anything wrong- _per say_. That wasn't his problem. In all reality, _his_ best friends had just given Finn _their_ seal of approval. Something he'd _never_ received when he and Dean were together. 

"No, Babe." Seth scooted over, making room for Finn on the love seat. "Just thinking." 

Cesaro's text dug into the depths of his mind. While Antonio managed to find his happily-ever-after relatively easily, Seth hadn’t had as good a time. 

He’d been with Dean for several years. They loved each other but they were also _incredibly_ toxic. _Everything_ seemed to become a knockout drag out brawl. After doing this for a few years, they realized it would _never_ work. 

“Seth, you did it again. “ Finn reached over, giving his thigh a gentle squeeze. “Use your words please.”

In this rare instance, Seth found himself at a loss for words. He didn’t know the appropriate thing to say. 

The text he received had been simple. 

_You two remind me of how Sheamy and I were in the beginning. Think he’s the one for you._

Obviously, it was much too soon to even begin to contemplate marriage and more. They had just started to get serious about each other. 

“Just reading Cesaro’s texts. He told me we remind him of how they were at the beginning,” Seth mumbled, staring harder at his phone. A message from Bayley flashed across his screen. 

_I cannot get over how cute you two are together. You look so happy!! Such a difference._

“Think Karl never thought I’d find someone to further my zen.” Finn gently nuzzled Seth’s cheek as he twined their fingers together. " _Love_ Sami to death but his neuroses drove Karl _insane_." 

Seth bit down on his lower lip as he noticed Finn's wistful gaze. He imagined it was the same look he got whenever Dean came up. It was never easy living in the shadows of a lost love. 

"You don't want to rush things, right?" he asked, blurting out the first question that came to mind. He recoiled, realizing how harsh it sounded. He didn't want to startle Finn- he just hadn't anticipated this conversation. It had come out of nowhere. 

Seth _knew_ they would need to figure out where they stood and what they wanted. Both of them had come out of longterm relationships that ended badly. Neither of them wanted anything too serious. They went into it with the express knowledge they wanted to be casual. Also, neither of them expected their friends to respond so enthusiastically to the thought of them together. 

"Define rush?" Finn cocked his head as he contemplated his response. After a moment of silence, he cleared his throat. "If you're asking me to rush to the altar, the answer is a firm no. You are my first _anything_ since Sami. While I don't think you want that as I don't, that doesn't mean I'm against it. Just means I like how things are now and am in no hurry." 

Seth felt the pain jabbing at his core begin to ease. He hadn't realized it but that was _exactly_ what he wanted to hear. He wanted to take it slow and see what _might_ happen. It could be something. It could be nothing. 

Only time would tell. 

"Let's be honest- I don't foresee you deciding to run off with your on-again-off-again best friend-slash-enemy-slash-who the fuck knows but then again, I didn't see that coming when Sami did it." Finn turned, focusing on a spot just beyond Seth's shoulder. 

Seth had never asked Finn for the details of his break-up with Sami. As far as he was concerned, it was none of his business. 

He just knew it had had a nasty start, but eventually settled down to a point where they were amicable and _almost_ friends. 

"What made me different?" Seth asked, his fingertips moving across Finn's exposed flesh. 

"You knew what I'd been through." Finn squeezed Seth's hand for a single beat. "You had the same look. I don't know the specifics of you and Dean but you just looked like me. Like you'd been through a war." 

Seth _knew_ that look. For the longest time, Finn had that look. He'd had it through the early days of their relationship until one morning, it disappeared. 

Seth awoke to find an empty bed, instead of who he expected. He stood, searching the house and then, found Finn in the kitchen, scrambling eggs. Seth came behind him, pecking him on the cheek. Finn turned to return the kiss, and his gaze _startled_ Seth. Finn no longer possessed that sad, hollow look. 

"I happen to remember when you lost that look." Seth shook his head at the memory. He pulled back in surprise as Finn brought his hand to his lips and kissed it. "What's that for?" 

"I _also_ remember when you lost that look." Finn's eyes sparkled at the memory. "We had our first argument- don't remember what but I know it was stupid. I walked away- it was heated. I only later figured out you feared me never coming back." 

Seth recoiled at the thought. He _really_ thought Finn would leave after whatever stupid thing they fought over. Instead, Finn took a walk and come back with a level head. 

"I'll never forget the look on your face when I came back." Finn sighed. "Once the worried look cleared, you just looked at peace." 

Seth pursed his lips, running his thumb down the side of Finn's hand. These are all things he realized but never spoke of. Maybe he and Finn were more alike than he ever thought possible? 

"Who knows how long this will last?" Finn squeezed Seth's hand again. "We could be together for life or it could last months." Finn stared thoughtfully at the ceiling. "However long we last, I say we enjoy it."

Seth nodded, finding himself once again at a loss for words. 

Finn was right. They didn't need to worry about a repeat of history. If anything, they needed to focus on the now. 

"We'll focus on the now," Seth said in a voice barely above a whisper. 

-fin-


End file.
